


Let's settle down, please.

by vintagelady



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: But whatever, F/F, F/M, It's kind of gay, M/M, So yeah, WOOO, and also straight, couple issues and all sorts of shit, dani x carla is also a great ship, it is also officially canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady
Summary: Carla and Daniela have some issues. Some that can be fixed with a few words and some that just make them hold a grudge to this day.One issue, however, is Carla getting the quick decision to move away for a better job offer, and Daniela, as supportive as she can be to her girlfriend, doesn't know how to react to this. Pete and Sonny then step in to try to make them both settle down.
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let's settle down, please.

**Author's Note:**

> first daniela x carla fanfic.
> 
> also, it's canon now. yEy.

Their relationship was complicated. They both knew that.

Carla never understood how she even got a chance with someone as lovely as Daniela. She's a dream and couldn't live without her, but Carla didn't know how to even _talk_ to her once everything got awkward.

It was when the blackout happened. Everyone was running around in a frantic pace and Carla couldn't seem to think straight. She didn't even care if the salon got looted. As long as she got out of this in one piece, that's all she needs.

Carla swore she was about to pass out when she felt somebody pull her by the wrist and behind the salon.

It was Daniela, _thank god._

" _¡¿Qué carajo estas haciendo corriendo por ahi?! There's people with guns out there, Carla!"_

Carla was still in shock. That was until she heard the gunshots and the sounds of glass being broken. It was the bodega.

_"Shit, Sonny! Daniela, Sonny is still in-"_

" _The chances of Sonny being in there are close to none, Carla, especially during a blackout!"_

Carla looks at her.

" _Take deep breaths, Carla. Everything will be fine, okay?"_

Carla nods. She was still worried. What if Sonny was still in the bodega? What if Vanessa or Nina didn't get out of the club in time? What if-

" _Carla, Carla, look at me. They're okay, we are okay. We gotta get to my apartment. We'll stay there until everything is calm, okay?"_

Then, fireworks. As they shined on everyone's faces during that night, it felt like it all calmed down.

That's when Daniela, asking Carla over and over again if she was okay, got her biggest surprise that night. It felt that them kissing under the fireworks felt just right at that time, obviously not ignoring Benny and Nina's big moment.

It got awkward after that, because why wouldn't it? They didn't mention that kiss, not even to each other, until Sonny revealed that he had done the same with the neighborhood punk, Pete, that same night.

Carla simply felt scared to share that stuff because she didn't know if Daniela liked her back or if she was even into women. And now they are at their second year of dating.

But then again, it was complicated. Carla never dated anyone before for this long, and Daniela was her _best friend._ Of course it'd feel like weird during the first few weeks.

Carla still tried her best to get used to this kind of relationship, only because she had to do it for Daniela.

They were both now in bed, laying half-naked with a sleeping Daniela next to her. Carla knew she had something she had to talk about with Daniela, she just didn't know how to bring it up to her.

It was a brand new job offer all the way in California. Good news was that Nina offered Carla to move in with her for the time being while she got her things settled. If she managed to make enough money at this job, Carla said, she _promised_ that she would go back to Daniela and to her home. She obviously wasn't going to abandon her, but this was Daniela. Carla knows that she would start an argument if they were forced to have a 'Benny and Nina' relationship situation going on because of a new career path.

The fact that she told Nina before Daniela made her feel guilty and Nina told Carla to bring it up during a conversation as soon as possible. 

"You okay, Carla? You've been staring at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes."

Carla snaps out of her thoughts. Shit, was Daniela awake this whole time?

"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?"

"What? No, no- I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Daniela chuckled.

"If you were really tired, you'd be sleeping right now all cuddle up to me like those cliche couples we see on TV. Come on, is there something you wanna talk about?"

Carla just looks at her but the words can't seem to come out. She just can't tell her now.

"No, it's fine."

"Yo sé cuando tu mientes, Carla."

These kind of conversations are the reason Carla wishes she could just go to sleep right there and then. This is just getting uncomfortable.

"Bad dream, that's all."

"Uh huh..It is tiring having to look after you, but whatever. Love you."

Daniela, too tired to continue the interrogation, gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes back to sleep. _Phew._

Now, if anything, this was a good enough chance to just say what she needed to say. But no, it really didn't feel like it. Carla can't just say that to a sleeping Daniela, she needs to say it to her when she's wide awake and ready to hear her.

Someday, just not tonight.


End file.
